Archive '05: Broken Smile
by Escaflowne Angel
Summary: Archived from 2005: Jounouchi is depressed, and makes his way back to his house, followed by a pair of Sapphire eyes, unknowingly. Songfic to "She Will Be Loved" SxJ


Ok… Here's a new story for ya'll… a songfic!

Ok… Here you go…

* * *

Broken Smile

* * *

_Beauty queen of only eighteen…  
She had some trouble with herself…  
He was always there to help her…  
She always belonged to someone else… _

Blonde bangs, amber eyes, and a sad, sad smile. Rain pouring from overhead, and drenching the sweet boy of eighteen years, shivering softly as he continued walking along. Mind trapped in a vortex of painful memories and broken trusts. Heart aching from being hurt so many times. He sighed deeply and continued along his path, walking blindly through the rain, no destination evident, and a whole lot of pain radiating from him.

Unknown to him, was a pair of sapphire eyes watching closely, hurting just the same at seeing the boy in such pain. He knew what had happened, and he wasn't about to let the boy hurt like this.

_I drove for miles and miles…  
And wound up at your door…  
I've had you so many times but somehow…  
I want more… _

The sapphire eyed male followed silently behind, secretly feeling the pain the blonde was going through, he had gone through it himself once before. Brunette hair fell over sapphire eyes, and he winced as he heard a soft sob sound from the blonde.

The blonde didn't know he was being followed, and continued on his way, sobbing softly as he went. He had been hurt once again by his father, and it cut deep. He felt useless, and un-needed. His father told him he was useless every day, so why shouldn't he believe it?

The brunette winced again as he heard the blonde curse himself. He kept following him, and watched as the boy walked into the cemetery. He looked around, puzzled at the blonde's actions, and followed with curiosity.

As he followed, he saw the blonde come up to a grave and fall to his knees, crying harder. The brunette wondered why the blonde was here, when the answer come screaming at him from upon the grave stone.

_I don't mind spending everyday…  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain…  
Look for the girl with the broken smile…  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile…  
And she will be loved…  
She will be loved… _

He stared unbelieving at the gravestone, trying to process what he saw. He had always thought that they were still alive, and didn't realize that most of the blonde's pain came from this source. And no wonder, he would be hurting too if he lost someone that close.

_Shizuka Jounouchi _

_October 14, 1987-_ _January 24, 2005_

_May her soul rest in peace. _

The blonde, now revealed as Katsuya, sobbed softly and muttered to himself, seemingly talking to his deceased sister. He would wipe his eyes dry every now and then, and continue what he was saying. The brunette wisely kept his distance, keeping himself unknown.

"S-Shizuka…" Jou muttered softly, before he sighed, and grew silent, finally standing up after a few moments, and continuing on his way, his destination still uncertain, the brunette still following faithfully.

"Jou…"

_Tap on my window knock on my door…  
I want to make you feel beautiful…  
I know I tend to get so insecure…  
It doesn't matter anymore… _

He sighed, and sped up his pace, catching up to the blonde, and whirling him around gently, pulling him close. The blonde looked startled, and looked up at his captor curiously. When he saw who it was, he growled softly, and pushed away. When the brunette didn't let go, he only struggled harder. Finally he broke free and glared at the brunette.

"Kaiba… What the heck do you think you're doing…?" He snarled out.

The brunette, now revealed as Seto Kaiba, kept a calm, yet pained, worried expression, he sighed and didn't try to pull the blonde back. He did however, stay silent.

This angered Jou more, who barked out his question again. "I said, what the heck do you think your doing! Answer me, damnit!"

Seto sighed again. "What does it look like…" He took a step towards the blonde, grabbed his wrist, pulled him close again, and kissed him softly, receiving a slight yelp and a dazed, unbelieving expression from the blonde. Jou just stayed stalk still, eyes wide. Finally, he came to his senses, and his eyes watered even more, and he pulled away.

"…No…"

Seto let him pull away, and looked at him curiously. "What do you mean, no?"

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies…  
It's compromise that moves us along…  
My heart is full and my door's always open…  
You can come anytime you want… _

Jou shook his head and looked away, shutting his eyes tight as more tears fell from his amber eyes. "Y-…You cant…Cant… love me…"

Seto tried to pull him close again to comfort him, but Jou resisted. "Please, Jou…"

Jou shook his head again. "You cant…everyone that does…. Gets hurt…" He sobbed as he turned away from Seto.

Seto grabbed his shoulder. "Jou…"

Jou paused for a second, before he pulled away, and continued down his unknown pathway, leaving Seto behind, even more worried than before, and now slightly hurt. The brunette brushed off the hurt, as he watched the blonde walk away. He sighed for the fifteen millionth time that day, and walked back towards the estate, leaving the blonde alone for the time being.

"Jounouchi… I'm sorry…" He muttered to himself after he paused, and continued towards the estate.

_I don't mind spending everyday…  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain…  
Look for the girl with the broken smile…  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile… _

His mind began to flick through past events that had caused him to fall so hard for the blonde. A small smile graced the brunette's lips as these thoughts came to him. Nowadays, everything the blonde did made him fall even more madly in love with him.

His caring side entranced him, yet his toughness bewildered him. The blonde had a certain spice in his personality that drew the CEO in, and ensnared him in a deep love that couldn't be broken. His body, his gorgeous blonde mane, and his sweet, honey colored eyes, filled with a fake happiness Seto was determined to turn true. A deep sadness he wanted to make vanish.

_And she will be loved… _

Every move he made…

_And she will be loved… _

Every word uttered from his rosy lips…

_And she will be loved…_

Every time he cried. Every time he laughed. Every time he yelled in anger… everything… Absolutely everything…

_And she will be loved… _

He smiled to himself, but his smile vanished as he passed the blonde's house, and he heard a pained filled scream. He whirled around and stared at the apartment, looking for the source, and when it came, he dashed into the house.

He kicked the door down, and stared in horror at what he saw. Jou sprawled on the ground, unconscious. Jou's dad hovering over him, knife in one hand, baseball bat in another, smirking evilly.

Seto growled and pounced on Jou's father, knocking him to the ground, baseball bat flying out of his hand. Jou came to rather quickly, to find Seto wrestling his father for the knife now in his hand. He stared wide eyed, in a state of shock, before he snapped out of it.

"SETO!"

_I know where you hide…  
Alone in your car…  
Know all of the things that make you who you are…  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all…  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls… _

Seto soon got the knife from Jou's father, and flung it across the room, it sticking into the wall, as he sprung to his feet in between Jou and his father. He glared daggers at Jou's father, and kept his feet planted to the ground as frightened tears fell from Jou's amber eyes. He wasn't scared for himself, what scared him what the fact that Seto might get hurt.

Jou's dad got to his own feet clumsily, but quickly, and quickly charged Seto, tackling him to the ground this time. Seto growled, and fought back, as he felt a searing pain in his side. Jou's father had drawn another dagger, and now it was buried deep into Seto's side. Blood began to spill onto the floor, as Seto kicked Jou's father off of him, grabbed the dagger, yanked it out, and threw it at Jou's father, it sticking into his shoulder, as Seto pulled out a pistol and pointed it to Jou's dad's head.

_Tap on my window knock on my door…  
I want to make you feel beautiful… _

"Die you son of a bitch…" Seto snarled out as he fired the gun, and Jou's father fell to the floor, dead. He sighed in relief, as he dropped the gun, held onto his side, and fell to his knees. Jou quickly went over to him, and caught him before he fell on his face.

"Seto! Seto… oh god… " Jou muttered as he grabbed the phone and called an ambulance. Seto merely grabbed the phone away from him, and tossed it aside, leaving Jou confused. He left him that way, and placed a hand on his cheek.

Jou stared at him, bewildered, as he went to pick up the phone again. "Seto… we need to get you to a hospital, so cut it out…" He said through tears.

Once again, Seto took the phone away, and tossed it aside. "Don't bother… I already called one before I came inside…"

Jou stared for a second, before sniffling slightly, and nodding.

_I don't mind spending everyday…  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain…  
Look for the girl with the broken smile…  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile… _

Seto sighed softly, and gently pulled Jou down, kissing him softly, and this time, the blonde didn't resist. He broke the kiss, and kept a hand on the blonde's cheek, whipping away his tears with his thumb.

"Jou…I love you, and there' nothing you can say to change my mind. I've loved you for a long time, and I don't think it's possible to fall out of it. I know I've been a jerk to you, and I'm sorry… I just didn't know how to express my feelings I guess… and that angered me… Your caring side entrances me, yet your toughness bewilders me at the same time. You have a certain spice in your personality that draws me in, and has ensnared me in a deep love that cant be broken. Your body… your gorgeous blonde mane, and your sweet, sweet, honey colored eyes, filled with a fake happiness that I'm determined to turn true. A deep sadness I want to make vanish…" Seto smiled softly, finally having gathered the courage to speak his mind.

Jou was in soft tears at his words. "S-Seto…"

_And she will be loved… _

"Every move you make…"

_And she will be loved… _

"Every word uttered from your rosy lips…"

_And she will be loved… _

"Every time you cry… Every time you laugh… Every time you yell in anger, or frustration… everything…. Absolutely everything… I love it all… All of it…"

_And she will be loved… _

"If there was one thing I could change, the ONLY thing I would do is make you mine… Erase your sorrow, and make you feel as beautiful as you really are…"

Tears continued to fall from Jou's eyes, as he processed what Seto had said. "….Y-You really mean it…?"

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye… _

"Every word of it…"

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye… _

Jou leaned down and kissed Seto deeply, tears falling softly onto Seto's cheek, who wiped Jou's eyes dry, and kissed him back.

_Yea…_

The sounds of sirens could be heard outside, as the paramedics began to arrive. Seto sighed and broke the kiss, looking up into Jou's eyes and smiling softly.

_I don't mind spending everyday… _

"Don't you worry… everything is going to be fine… and I promise… no one will ever hurt you like your father did again…" Seto said as the paramedics came into the room they were In and began trying to load him onto the stretcher.

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain… _

Jou nodded and kissed him softly again, smiling softly for the first time in a long time. Seto smiled back, took his hand, and placed a soft kiss upon it, as he was lifted onto the stretcher and carried out.

Jou stayed where he was, and watched them carry him out, and smiling softly.

"Thank you, Seto…."

_Try so hard to say goodbye… _

* * *

End 

Well? What did yall think?

I hope you guys liked it… anyways…

Read and review… and also read and review my other stories please!


End file.
